Daydream of the Dead
Description Volume 2, Episode 21: Ghoulia's dreams of winning a first edition Dead Fast comic book at Nekrocon are all but dead when an UHHHn-expected ghoul saves the day. Summary Ghoulia is going through her Dead Fast sketchbook in the shadow of a tree, gloomily sighing every so often. Her friends take note of her odd demeanor, which Cleo can explain: Ghoulia's parents won't let her go to Nekrocon, despite that she'd been looking forward to it the entire year. Missing out on the experience is one thing, but by not attending, Ghoulia also can't enter the raffle for Dead Fast #0, the rarest of all Dead Fast issues. However, talking about Ghoulia's misfortune gives Cleo an idea. Paging through her sketches, Ghoulia nods off. Her dream takes her to Nekrocon, where she is dressed up as her Dead Fast OC: Ms. Dead Fast. She is just in time for the Dead Fast #0 raffle, but it seems the contest can't take place. Right before the crowd's and security's eyes, a villain known as the Shadow Poacher steals the comic issue and announces he will severly damage it. Luckily for every Dead Fast fan and comic book lover in existence, Ghoulia is present, and she's not only dressed as Ms. Dead Fast but even inherited Dead Fast's power of superspeed. With it, defeating the Shadow Poacher is almost an effortless enterprise. Ghoulia returns the comic issue in mint condition and is cheered on by the Nekrocon crowd. Ghoulia wakes up and immediately notes that something is different about the sketchbook in her hands. Poking out from its pages is Dead Fast #0. Confused as to where it came from, it is clearly meant for her and Ghoulia is beyond herself with happiness. From afar, their mutual friends compliment Cleo for her gesture. Cleo insists it's nothing, since winning a raffle is easy when you have 10,000 servants to enter. Since she also has a reputation to think of, she does not want anyone to tell Ghoulia, that the comic issue is a gift from her. Her friends don't object. Characters Notes References * The title is a play on the 1985 zombie film Day of the Dead. * In keeping with the franchise's love of puns, the name Necro-Con references Comic-Con, with "necros" meaning "corpse" or "dead" in Greek. * Dead Fast, having gained powers after being bitten by a radioactive hummingbird, parodies Spider-Man, who was bitten by a radioactive spider. Continuity * Although the school year has ended, the ghouls are seen standing outside the school building during the webisode and Cleo even walks inside at the end of the webisode. The two explanations are that the school is open during the summer or that this webisode occurs before the previous two webisodes. * The Necro-Con event occurs in different ways in the cartoon continuity, the diary continuity, and the book continuity. The cartoon continuity is the only one in which Ghoulia doesn't go to Necro-Con. Milestones * Dead Fast and the Shadow Poacher make their cartoon debuts. Other * This webisode is a direct reference to Ghoulia's San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 exclusive doll, and the missing chapter 13 of the first book. Category:Volume 2 Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2011